


I’ll Patch You Up

by sithsanidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Clone Wars, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsanidala/pseuds/sithsanidala
Summary: How Anakin got his scar and Padmé helped stitch him up.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	I’ll Patch You Up

**Author's Note:**

> content warning: blood, stitches, cuts  
> I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Disney and Lucasfilms.

“General Skywalker, you should really see a medic about your eye,” Captain Rex insisted for the third time.

“For the last time, Rex, I’m fine.”

“You call General Grievous scratching your face with the tip of his saber and almost gouging out your eye ‘fine’?”

“Yeah, I do. Seriously, it’s okay. The bleeding stopped ages ago.”

“That may be, sir, but it’s going to scar permanently if you don’t do something about it soon. Not to mention it could be infected already.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, smiling. “It’s not infected and it definitely won’t scar. You’re overreacting.”

The shuttle came to a stop in front of the Senate building. The chancellor and a huddle of senators were waiting for the Jedi to brief them on their next move for the war. Anakin’s heart did somersaults when he scanned the crowd and saw a familiar green dress and hair as tall as the Jedi Temple.

Rex let the others get off before him, and then put his arm out to stop Anakin. The Jedi raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“Sir, do you really feel fine, or do you just not want to go see a medical professional because it will cut into your... ahem...personal time with a certain senator?”

“If I knew you would use my secret marriage against me like this, I would never have told you.”

Rex chuckled. “I just hope you know that she’s going to have a Bantha when she sees the gash on your face.”

Nevertheless, he lowered his arm and let Anakin pass.

While the clones went their own ways and the other Jedi greeted the senators and followed them to the chancellor’s office, Padmé stayed behind. The closer he got to her, the smaller her smile got. Anakin clenched his fists. Damn.

“Angel,” he greeted her. He leaned down for a much needed kiss, but Padmé took a step back. Gentle as a breeze, she held Anakin’s face in her hands and looked him up and down, her brows crinkled in worry.

“Anakin, your face.”

“It’s nothing,” Anakin said. Suddenly, he blinked hard; the wound had reopened, and he felt blood slip down his right cheek and into the corner of his eye.

“Didn’t you get it treated before you came back?”

Anakin shook his head. “I didn’t want to waste any time. I had to see you as soon as I could. It’s been weeks, Padmé-“

“-I know how long it’s been,” Padmé cut him off. “You know damn well I count the days until you come home, same as you. You don’t know how restless I get when I know you’re coming back to me, and as much as I love seeing you, I don’t want you to put me above your own well-being. You’ll seriously regret it someday if you do.” She dropped her hands and motioned for Anakin to follow her. “Come on. I’ll patch you up myself.”

***

Anakin made himself comfortable on the lid of the toilet while Padmé rummaged around her cabinets for medical supplies. She set up a neat line of multi colored bottles and a stack of washcloths. She flung one of her hair ties at him, and Anakin tied his dirty blonde curls into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

She knelt in front of him, soapy washcloth in one hand and Anakin’s flesh hand in the other.

“Tell me if I’m being too rough,” she said, rolling her eyes when Anakin wiggled his eyebrows.

She wiped away the bright red stains on his forehead, in his eyebrows and eyelashes, and on his cheeks and chin before dabbing around the actual cut. Anakin squeezed his eyes shut. Sure, he had gotten his fair share of scrapes and bruises, as was natural during a war, but never on his face.

When she had finished wiping all the blood and grime off his face and the wound was clean, Padmé soaked some gauze in a strong smelling liquid that made her wrinkle her nose adorably.

“This is going to sting,” she warned him, lacing their fingers together. “Try not to cut off the circulation to my hand.”

Anakin hissed when Padmé pressed the damp gauze over the top part of the cut, and he flinched when she did the same to the lower half. Pitying him, she kissed his lips, soft and sweet. Anakin smiled against her lips.

Minutes passed while they waited for the gauze to dry. Husband and wife told each other about recent developments in their lives, including the passing of a bill Padmé had worked tirelessly on and how Ahsoka’s training was going.

“You’re much more gentle than the med droids and clones, you know,” he said as his wife used a pair of tweezers to make sure there weren’t any fibers or dirt inside his cut.

“It’s because none of them care if they leave you horribly disfigured, seeing as your face isn’t the first thing they see when they wake up most days.”

At some point, there was a knock on the door, and Threepio walked in, a tray of stitching supplies in his mechanical arms.

“Have you ever sutured a wound before?” Anakin asked.

Padmé nodded while she disinfected the needle and cut a sizeable length of clear, braided thread to work with. “I’ve had to stitch up a few of my own wounds and those of my hand maids before. Although, I’ve never done someone’s face. I don’t know how much this will hurt you, especially around the corner of your eye.”

“I’ve suffered worse,” Anakin said, holding up his mechanical arm.

Padmé scoffed lightly. She kneeled in between Anakin’s legs, needle and thread at the ready.

“Just in case I mess this up, remember that I love you,” she said. And she plunged the needle into the apple of his cheek.

Anakin swore loudly in Huttese everytime Padmé pulled the thread tighter. 

“Stop that,” she scolded him. “R2 has picked up some of your favorite phrases and has started saying them sometimes, you know.”

“Really? I’m proud of him.”

”I personally find it amusing, but I’m sure the senate won’t when he screams every Huttese curse word during a particularly stressful session.”

”The money I would pay to see that happen.” 

“Don’t test me, or I’ll ‘accidentally’ poke your eye,” Padmé joked.

“I think I’ll shut up now.”

Padmé’s dainty hands worked quickly but carefully, apologizing everytime Anakin grit his teeth in agony.

She snipped the thread and whispered, “There. Good as new.”

Anakin stood and examined the newest addition to his face in the large mirror above the sink.

“Rex said this is going to scar. What do you think?”

“He’s definitely right,” Padmé agreed. “Don’t worry; you’ll still be as handsome as always.” She kissed his cheek, red lipstick leaving a mark. 

Anakin scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the bathroom and into their seating area. He set her down, but Padmé kept her arms clasped around his neck.

“How long until you have to go back to the Temple?” she asked him.

Anakin glanced at his com link. “I have to be there first thing in the morning for a briefing. We spent a good chunk of the afternoon patching me up, but we still have the evening to do whatever we want.” His hands roamed her back, longing for the familiar feel of her skin after being apart for weeks.

Padmé’s fingers ran through the short hairs at the nape of Anakin’s neck. “If we weren’t in the middle of a war, I’d ask you to skip the briefing and spend tomorrow with me. I have a free day, and we haven’t seen each other in so long...”

“I know, angel, I know.” Anakin sighed. “But you of all people know that duty comes first right now.”

Padmé pursed her lips, and Anakin continued, “But, I am duty free the entire night, and I’m sure our bed missed me while I was gone.”

Padmé laughed, and Anakin smiled as he spun her around in the air before they made their way to their bedroom, hand in hand.

***


End file.
